Grand Line City
by Shiro Melody
Summary: Grand Line City is a wonderful city full of wonderful people. Here, the story of Kinei Megui, a 16 year old girl, starts. With the help of her uncle she get's to live in Grand Line, where she meets new friends and Trafalgar Law, a boy who saves her, but is it just friendship between them? OOC/AU/OC First story/. Rated T for language. I do not own One Piece and/or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story here… Just trying… I've been writing it on my note book so why not upload it, right? So, Yeah enjoy…**

Chapter One: Grand Line City

'I just can't believe it! This has to be a dream!' Megui thought, she looked around while riding in her uncle's car, "Wah~ Sugoi! Uncle… Am I actually going to live here…? All by myself?" Megui asked her Uncle Shanks, "Yeah! You're old enough!" He replied, "Sugoi!" Megui exclaimed…

After two hours, Megui and her uncle, Shanks arrived at Megui's new house in the east district…

Megui's P.o.V.

Sugoi! This is where I'm going to live from now on! This is the most amazing gift uncle Shanks has given to me since I was one year old…

He took care of me since my parents died in an accident… He taught me how to walk, talk, eat, and etc… He was like a dad to me, he helped me with my studies until I turned high school… Yeah, I'll be living by myself now… Damn, at the age of 15 all by myself… uncle Shanks must really trust me…

"Here we are Megui! 287 East District, your new home…" uncle Shanks said, "Wow, Its big enough for me... I guess… hehe." I said, "Well… Here's the key…" uncle Shanks said handing the keys of the house to me, "Here's some money to start with. DON'T SPEND TOO MUCH!" uncle Shanks exclaimed, "Hai!" I said with a smile, "Let's get your things inside now…" uncle Shanks said carrying some of my things, I opened the gate and went inside…

The house was clean and the furniture's were placed in order…

"I'll be taking these to your room…" uncle Shanks said, "Oh… O-Okay…" I said, uncle Shanks carried my things to my room up on the second floor, I, on the other hand, went around and looked at every room…

Kitchen… Good

Living Room… Good

Dining Room... Good

"Megui…" I heard from behind me, it was uncle Shanks, "Have you seen the back?" he asked, "The… The back?" I asked, "Yeah there's a small house there… It's like a dojo…" he said, "Really? Sugoi~ where's the door to the back uncle?" I asked, "Well… There's a door right there…" he said pointing to a sliding door near the stairs, "Oh…" I said, I slid the door open, the backyard was very pretty, a small pond, some flowers, and the small dojo, "Wow! This is really cool…" I said, "You're right… Oh, look at the time… I should go now…" uncle Shanks said, "Aww… But... Okay, take care uncle…" I said, then he waved goodbye and left…

"Ok…" I said to myself, "Oi! White Girl!" I heard, I looked around and saw a guy sitting on the fence of the house next door, "You must be the newcomer! Welcome!" he said, the boy had black hair and a… "Straw Hat?" I said, "Oh! Hai!" he said, "What's your name?" I asked, "I'm Luffy! I live next door!" he said, "Hi Luffy! I'm Megui…" I said, "Ooh… Why are you so white? Are you a white lady?" he asked, "BAKA! I JUST LIKE WHITE!" I exclaimed, he laughed, "You're so cute!" he said laughing, I felt my face heat up, "N-Nani!?" I said, "Haha! Anyway, have you seen the whole town?" Luffy asked, "Nope." I said, "Let's go around town! It's still early!" he said, jumping off the fence over to my back yard, "Let's go!" he said, "Okay!" I said…

When we were outside Luffy looked left and right, "Let's start with our neighborhood!" he said, "Let's go over to Hancock's house first!" he said, pulling me to the house on the left side…

Luffy pressed to doorbell five times, then a beautiful woman came out, she had black hair and was wearing a red dress, "Hancock!" Luffy exclaimed when he saw her, "Luffy!" the girl exclaimed as she ran towards Luffy, she threw herself onto him and I, on the other hand, was dumbfounded, "Hancock, this is Megui, she owns that house…" Luffy said pointing to my house, "Oh! Hello!" she went closer to me and leaned closer to my face, "Don't dare touch my Luffy…" she whispered, "What?" I Asked, "Oi… Don't scare her, Hancock…" Luffy said, "I just said a reminder." She said, "You told her not to touch me huh?" Luffy said, "Don't you trust me? Don't you trust… your boyfriend?" Luffy asked, "Nani?!" I said, maybe she thought I was going to steal Luffy from her, "No! I trust you!" the girl said, "I'm not going to steal Luffy from you, I'm a nice person…" I said waving my hands and smiling, "Okay…" the girl said, "I'm Hancock, Boa Hancock, Luffy's girlfriend." She said, "I'm Megui, Kinei Megui, I'm new here…" I said, "Well… We'll take you around…" Hancock said, "That was actually what we were doing…" I said, "Oh… Let's continue then, Luffy…" Hancock said, gesturing Luffy to come, then we went around Grand Line City…

Little Garden Park

Whiskey Peak Malls

Alabasta Company

Water 7 Market

Drum Hospital

Sky Piea Repair Shop

New World High

Raftel University…

"Wow… It's not that hard to forget…" I said, "I know right…" Hancock said, "Let's go to Baratie to eat…" Luffy said, "Yeah sure I'm also hungry…" I said, then we went to Baratie…

When we got to Baratie, a small restaurant we had a great meal, and by great I mean GREAT!

"Wow, food here is great!" I said, "Of course! Sanji cooks really well!" Luffy said, "Sanji?" I asked, "Yeah! Our friend that works part-time here." Luffy said, "Oh, Cool, You have a cook friend…" I said, "Yeah! I know right!" Luffy said…

After paying for the food, I decided to go separate ways with the two and went to the super market…

I shopped for some groceries and other supplies…

After shopping I went on my way home…

'Today was a fun day… I finally saw the whole town… Kyaa!' I thought while walking, but then a man spoiled my happiness…

"Oi-ya~ little girl…" he said, I stopped in her tracks for a second and looked at the man, then moved on, ignoring the man, "Oi!" the man said pulling my arm, "Hey!" I said trying to get away from his grasps, "I'm talking to you and you just pass by me like I wasn't there!" the man said, "Hey! What do you want!?" I asked, "Let's play…" he said, "What!?" I exclaimed the man tried to pull me but I resisted the best I could…

Law's P.o.V.

"No!" I heard from a distance, it was a voice of a girl, "Creepy guy strikes again…"

I ran to the place where I heard that scream, and found a girl being pulled by 'creepy guy'…

"Oi, oi, oi, oi,oi…" I said walking to them my hands in my pockets, they looked at me, "She doesn't want to play… Creep…" I said, "You again!" the guy said, "Yeah… Again…" I said, he threw the girl to the ground…

"Hey!" I said, he approached me and threw a punch, that I quickly dodged, "You bastard!" I exclaimed, throwing a punch at him, he fell to the ground and the girl gasped, I ran to her quickly…

"Hi, nice meeting you and let's get out of here…" I said pulling her hand and running to an alley…

We were panting while leaning on the wall…

"Uh… Thank you…" the girl said, "I do that every day, and I get that a lot." I said, "I'm Megui by the way…" she said, "I'm Law… Hi!" I said…

After 15 minutes in that alley I checked if the guy was around… Well, he wasn't anymore…

"He's gone… Let's go!" I said, pulling her out of the alley...

"Thanks again…" Megui said, "No problem… I should take you home, he might be there again with his gang…" I suggested, I remember the last time I asked a girl that I'd take her home, she refused, thinking that I'm like that creep, I wonder what she'll say, "Okay!" she said, wait what, excuse me, please repeat…

"Really?" I asked, she nodded with a smile, "Wow… I thought you'd refuse…" I said, "Why? You're nice…" She said, smiling at me and I smiled back, "Let's go!" she said, then we left…

I noticed we were in east district, I live here too, I wonder where she lives…

"You live here…" I said, "I live here too." I added, she looked at me, "Wow!" she said, "Where's your house?" she asked looking around, "I live at 286…" I said, she gasped, "I live in 287. That's so cool, we're neighbors." she said happily, I myself was surprised. She's our new neighbor…

While walking we talked a little about ourselves…

Megui's hair was naturally white, she likes everything white too…

Then we realize we were at her house, "Oh! We're here… Bye…" she said, "Bye…" I said, she went in her house and I walked to mine to see familiar faces…

 **Perona, Zoro, Franky, and Robin…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Just to make it a little clear…**

 **Law and Melody are neighbors because Luffy and Law live together…**

 **Okay! Also, I made some changes…**

 **OOC/AU/OC**

Chapter 2: New World High!

Perona, Zoro, Robin, and Franky were in front of my house…

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Waiting for Luffy…" Zoro replied, "Eh… Why?" I asked, "All of us will go out for dinner… us COUPLES…" Perona said, "Why are you emphasizing COUPLES?" I asked, "Well, you've been single since 'you know who' cheated." Perona said, "Oi!" I exclaimed, then Luffy came out of the house dressed neatly, "Well someone's dressed very neatly…" I said looking at him, "Yeah! Oh you guys are here already!" Luffy said, "Well, we'll get going Law…" Robin said, "Okay…" I replied, "I'll be back later!" Luffy said, then they went to Hancock's house…

I went in the house and closed the door I was welcomed by Chopper, "Hey Law!" he said, "Hey..." I replied, "I made some food… Let's eat!" Chopper said, then he ran to the kitchen and I followed him…

"Itadakimasu!" we both said, then we started to eat…

"Law! Don't you envy Luffy and the others?" Chopper asked, I looked at him with my mouth full, I thought for a while, while chewing my food, 'Envy? The Others?' I swallowed my food, "Why would I?" I asked, "Well, it looks more fun to be in a relationship…" Chopper said, "It's not fun being in a relationship! You'll get hurt in the end!" I exclaimed, "Oh… Is that so?" Chopper said 'Damn!' I thought, "Ah! No… It's just that my view of a relationship isn't nice anymore… But if two people truly love each other then, being in a relationship is fun, but it's not just for fun, Okay?" I asked, "Hai!" Chopper said, then we continued to eat our meals…

'I guess my point of view on love and relationship really has changed after 'you know who' cheated… I wish I never even met her.'

 **Monday, 5:35 am**

 **Melody's P.o.V.**

Well, it's my first day in school… N.W. High, get ready!

I took a bath and put on my uniform, it was white and long-sleeved, with a navy blue vest and ribbon, matching the navy blue skirt, and I ate some eggs and drank some juice, then went out…

When I got out of my house Hancock was outside, "Hancock!" I exclaimed, waving at her, she looked at me and smiled, "Melody!" she said, I quickly ran to her side, "Ohayo!" I greeted her with a bow, "Ohayo." She said bowing back, "Are you waiting for Luffy?" I asked, "No… He come to school with his housemate, Law." Hancock said, "Oh! They're housemates, cool." I said, "Do you know Law?" Hancock asked, "Well, Kind of, I met him yesterday." I said, "Oh! Good. He's nice isn't he?" Hancock asked, "Yeah! He helped me when a creepy guy was harassing me." I said, "A creepy guy? Good thing you're alright." Hancock said, "Yeah, good thing Law came." I said, "Well, we should get going or we'll be late." Hancock said looking at her watch, we looked at each other and nodded, then we left…

 **At N.W. High**

"Man! It's too crowded today!" Hancock said, she was right it was a pretty bit crowded, it was quite difficult to see the bulletin board where we could see what class we're in…

After a while Hancock and I finally saw the bulletin board and saw what class we were in…

 **Mr. Mihawk**

 **Boa Hancock**

 **Jewelry Bonney**

 **Kalifa**

 **Kinei Megui**

 **Nefertari Vivi**

 **Nico Robin**

 **Rob Lucci**

 **Trafalgar Law**

 **Mr. Doflamingo**

 **Perona**

 **Roronoa Zoro**

 **Sanji**

 **Kaku**

 **Conis**

 **Penguin**

 **Shachi**

 **Eustass Kid**

 **Mr. Crocodile**

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Franky**

 **Usopp**

 **Kaya**

 **Portgas D. Ace**

 **Sabo**

 **Johnny**

 **Yosaku**

"Oh look! We're in the same class." Hancock said smiling at me, "You're right! This is amazing!" I said, then I saw many other names…

"Well, looks like you'll be able to settle down good!" Hancock said while we passed through the crowd, then a girl bumps into me, "Sorry…" I said, she looks at me and leaves, "Who was that?" I asked Hancock, "Oh her… Don't mind her… She's a Fresh man." Hancock replied…

After that we all went into our classrooms…

"Alright class that's all for today you may have your break." Mr. Mihawk said, everyone stood up from their seats and left the classroom…

During break I sat with Hancock and her friends that are now my friend's aswell…

I saw Law with Luffy and his friends, Hancock told me that those guys have been in a relationship with each of the girls for a long time now…

I was surprised but, the pairs do look cute together whenever they point out who their boyfriends were…

Great! Now I wish I had a boyfriend…

I wonder if I'll be able to get in a relationship, uncle said I'm still too young though…

I guess when the time does come…

 **End… Kyahahaha! Quite short… meep.**

 **Also I only own Megui! Not the others not One Piece!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Meh!**

 **I'll be making short chaps for now… Sorry for late updates… Expect me to be updating late most of the times…**

Chapter 3: Kaizoku Secret Organization

Classes just ended and Megui along with her new found friends walked home together…

"Today was fun… I met new and really nice friends…" Megui said, "We sure had a great time with you too Melody." Vivi said, "Megui-chwan, I hope you get to adjust to surrounding fast." Sanji said, "I hope so too, Sanji-san." Megui said…

RRriiiiiiing.

Zoro's phone rang loudly getting everyone's attention, "Huh?" Zoro said checking who it was, after seeing it his eyes widened and gasped, "What is it Zoro?" Perona asked, "M…M…MdL" he said all except Megui gasped, "What is it?" Megui asked, "Uh… Nothing… You and Vivi go on ahead we have to go somewhere." Zoro said, "H-He's right Megui Let's go!" Vivi said, pulling Megui away from the others…

 **After they left…**

"What does the text say?" Hancock asked, "Here…" Zoro said showing them the text he got…

 **Meeting…**

 **Now! Urgent report…**

 **He's in the school.**

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed, "Who is it this time?" Sanji asked, "Who could he be after to now!?" Nami asked, "We don't know none of us do… yet." Kohza said, "We should get going he's waiting." Robin said, then all of they ran off to the south district…

"Franky!" Robin shouted to Franky who was just at the entrance of South District's Subdivision, "He said you should change clothes when you get there… Let's go." Franky said, then they went to the house at the end of the road…

They went in the library and pushed one of the books that opens the secret door…

In the room was a man wearing a black suit sitting in the chair at the end of a long table…

"They're here…" Franky said, "Good…" the boy said, his face not showing under the dim light, "Sit down…" he said, "Vivi just took Megui home…" Kohza said, "Okay, Franky call Law…" the boy said, "Okay." Franky replied, after a while he came back with Law, and Vivi comes in panting, "Did I miss anything?" she asked, "No… We were just about to start…" the boy said, revealing his face, It was Luffy, "Sit…" he continued turning his chair to a big screen behind him…

"He never stops…" he said, "Doflamingo… Pretending to be a teacher…" he continued, "How pathetic of him…" Law said, "But who is he after?" Sanji asked, "We don't know… yet." Luffy replied, then three little girls come running in the room, "MdL-niichan!" they shout, "What?" Luffy asked standing up, "There's a girl outside!" one girl with green hair said, "Okay Chimney…" Luffy said, "Let's change and see who it is..." He told the others as he walked out of the secret room…

When they came to see who the girl was they were surprised and happy to see who she was…

It was Kuina, and she has information about Doflamigo's Plan…

"SO, you know who he's after?" Zoro asked, "Yes. A girl named… Ki... Uh… Kinei…" she said, "Kinei Megui?" Law asked, "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Kuina said, it shocked the all, "Megui-chan!?" Nami said, "W-Why? W-Who… Who is she?" Kuina asked, "A new friend. So, what does that bastard plan to do with her?" Luffy asked, "Sell her?" Sanji asked, "Get her as a slave?" Zoro asked, "Or as always, use her to destroy the org?" Kohza asked leaning on the wall, "It's different… If she's your friend you should keep an eye on her, all the time, Doflamingo plans to…" Kuina said, "What?" Law asked, "He plans to… to… to… to kill her!" Kuina said, "WHAT!?" all of them exclaimed, "K-kill her? W-Why?" Vivi asked, "She is related to Red-Haired Shanks." Kuina said, "How are they related?" Robin asked, "Uh… Shanks is…" Kuina said, "I heard her call him her uncle…" Luffy said, "When she moved here she called him uncle, I saw him with her in her backyard." He continued, "No, Dof said they had a deep relationship." Kuina said, "Could it be that…" Hancock said, "Wha- Ah!" Perona said, "Could Shanks be her…" Hancock said…

 **AN IRRITATING PAUSE BREAK!**

 **THE KAIZOKU SECRET ORGANIZATTION!**

 **IT WAS BUILT BY MONKEY D. DRAGON! PASSED ON TO HIS SON MONKEY D. LUFFY.**

 **THEY TRY TO TAKE DOWN DOQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO, A PERSON SELLING PEOPLE TO BECOME SLAVES OF OTHERS, MOSTLY THE RICH MEN.**

 **PERONA ALMOST GOT KIDNAPPED AND SOLD BY DOFLAMINGO BUT WAS SAVE BY THE GANG.**

 **THEY USE PORTGAS D ACE, MONKEY D. LUFFY'S ADOPTIVE BROTHER'S HOUSE AS A HIDE OUT DURING MEETINGS.**

"He can't possibly be!" Vivi said, "But what if?" Hancock said, "Let's research about it then." Luffy said, "Aisa, Chimney, Rika!" He called, "Hai!" the three girls said…

 **AFTER 5 MINUTES…**

"Mdl-niichan!" Aisa said, "We're done with the research." Rika said, "Well…" Luffy said, "She is!" Chimney said, "She is?" Kohza said, "She is Red-Haired Shanks daughter." Aisa said, "She is!" they all exclaimed…

 **Wow! That was short…**

 **Again sorry for the super duper late update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay!**

 **[They have a secret organization! But, is it true, is Megui Red-Haired Shanks' daughter?]**

Chapter 4: Doflamingo's Move

This kids can't lie…" Zoro said, "But…" Vivi said, "She told us that her parents died in an accident when she was still a baby…" she continued, "Well, you see Vivi-nechan, the truth is…"

 _When Megui-nechan was still a baby, Mr. Shanks, and his wife Makino were invited to a party, at that time the baby Megui-nechan was with her father's relatives…_

 _The party was on a cruise ship, but a Titanic like incident happens, the ship goes down, down, down…_

 _Ms. Makino drowns, Mr. Shanks survives, but he didn't want Megui-nechan to know that he didn't take care of her mom, so he just chose to be "dead"…_

"How sad…" Perona said, "No one's gonna tell… understood" Law said, "Hai." All of them replied…

 **The next day…**

At a street close to G.L.

"Minna!" Megui said running to her friends, they all smiled and greeted her, but someone was extremely happy, "Hey, Megui-ya, how are you?" Law asked, "Fine. Very much… Fine…" Megui said, "Great…" Law said, "Too much concern…" Nami whispered to Robin, "Too obvious…" Robin whispered, "What are you two talking about?" Franky asked, "Being too obvious." The two girls repied, "Let's get going!" Megui said, as she was about to cross the street the wind blew hard, her hair flew right on her face, it looked frustrating and due to that she didn't see a motorcycle coming, "Megui!" Vivi exclaimed, Megui removed the hair covering her face and looked left, "Nani?" Megui said…

 _Megui turns her head and the motorcycle comes, but before she could even get hit a hand pulled her…_

 _Zoooooo~m_

The motorcycle passes by as the driver curses them for not watching out for cars…

"Stupid driver…"

The group was shocked, but also relieved that Megui was safe, "Arigato… Zoro…" Megui said to her savior Zoro, "You're welcome… The wind was strong…" Zoro said…

Everyone looked at them, the position was… awkward… Zoro's hnds were on her waist, he hugged her, it was totally awkward for all especially…

"Perona…" Megui said while looking at Perona who had an unwanted look on her face, Zoro let's go of Megui, "Perona…" he said in a soft voice, "Let's go." Perona said with an unhappy tone, she walked away Zoro followed quickly…

At the Academy

"I just saved her…" Zoro kept reasoning out, "Okay…" Perona said, "I can tell you're still mad Perona…" Zoro said, "I'm not… Just leave me alone for a while…" Perona said walking faster and further away from the others, "Pe-" Megui was cut off when Law pulled her hand, "Let them settle it Megui…" Law said, "But…" Megui said, "Daijoubu Megui… I'll talk to her…" Zoro said walking past her and chasing Perona…

Megui was very down, having to know that she just put a stain on a great relationship…

She sat out in the school field and thought of the best way to make it up to Perona even though Zoro is already explaining it, she wants to say sorry herself.

"Ms. Kinei?" she heard from behind her, she turned around and saw her professor, Doflamingo standing behind her, "Oh… Mr… Doflamingo…" Megui said standing up and bowing, "Sit down…" Doflamingo said sitting down with her, "Your face tells me you have a problem…" he said, "Huh, well… I do quite have a problem…" Megui answered, "What is your… problem?" Doflamingo asked pulling out a handkerchief, Megui started to tell her problem to Doflamingo, whom she didn't know, planned to kidnap her…

Law looked for Megui all over the campus, he ran around and ended up in the open field only to see an unconscious Megui in the arms of Doflamingo and his subordinates, "Oi!" Law exclaimed running towards them but he didn't make it and Megui was taken away, "Law…" Doflamingo said, "Doflamingo…" Law said, gritting his teeth, "Give her back!" Law exclaimed, "Hahahahaha! Like I would… She is mine now… Her blood is precious…" Doflamingo said, "What?" Law asked, "Her blood has a substance that can make one look younger…" Doflamingo said, "Her… Blood?" Law said, "Yes… Anyway… I have to go… I need to extract her blood!" Doflamingo said, "What!? Wait! Doflamingo!" Law said, but Doflamingo has already disappeared, he looked around, "Doflamingo!" he shouted, then his phone rang…

 _Law! Hurry get to headquarters right now! Hurry!_

"Nami-ya…" Law said looking at Nami's text, then he ran to headquarters…

When he got there the place was trashed and the three kids were hurt…

"He got her…" Vivi said, "Shit! He even hurt these kids!" Sanji said kicking one chair, Law kept thinking about Megui and what Doflamingo said and what he was gonna do…

"Megui… We need to save her!"

Doffy made his move!

Will they be able to save her? Or will she die in DOflamingo's hands?

(A/N: Update took long! Hahaha… and sorry for the short chap it was supposed to be detailed but author-san here got lazy! Anyway, please be patient, R&R! Fave & Follow)


End file.
